I bid him!
by elfinmyth
Summary: Captured by the Order, the Dark Lord awaits his execution. His lover isn't planning to let it happen though, and finds a loophole in the plan. HPLV, warning: slash


I Bid Him!, a HPLV story

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never will.

Warnings: slash.

Don't be fooled by the first bit of the chapter… though it is rather gloomy, this storydoes **not** contain the warning character death…

I got the idea for this story some time ago, when reading the book Hasse Simonsdochter, by Thea Beckman. I don't know if it is ever translated in english, so I won't explain it further. If you don't know the book, it's fine. I only learned the Medieval concept of 'bidding' in it, wich this story is mainly about. See the end of this story for more information, or, if you don't want to spoil the clue of the story, read the information after this fic

Enjoy

* * *

Harry was pacing in his room, The Daily Prophet on his bed. He felt like crying, or better even , destroying the room until nothing remained so he could calm his anger. But thatwould all be useless, and besides, it would probably give trouble and strange glances. After all, why would anyone be angry on this happy day? The door opened and he quickly smoothened his face when Dumbledore came in, with mad twinkeling eyes.

"Hello my dear boy! I assume you are well?"

"Of course! How could I not be? But I'm still confused. I suppose the news hasn't really gotten through me yet."

"Yes. For now, he can keep the Dementors company…"

"Where will it happen?"

"Next to Azkaban. It is the most practical place, and it will keep the masses away. Finally, he gets what he deserves…"

"True. Strange. In a week, it will all be over."

"We better get used to the idea, no? Peace will reign at last."

_Peace, with fucked up laws and a corrupt ministry._

"I hope my life will finally be able to turn normal." He said, with a pretended happy voice.

"Indeed. I will leave you to your thoughs now. Good day."

"Good day, professor."

The door closed and he sat down on his bed, eyeing the front page of the newspaper with a somber face. He sighted and decided to read it again, for he had nothing else to do. This was his punishment for not beeing careful enough. He should have convinced his lover not to go. But would it have made a difference? They were all tired from fighting, and wanted peace at last. When the Dark had been given an offer by Dumbledore to form a peace treaty, they could not refuse.

_You-Know-Who's final days?!_

_By Edith Caterburn._

_Three days ago, the news suddenly reached us that the Order of the Poenix had captured You-Know-Who. On the questions how, when and where, we got only one reply from Albus Dumbledore. __**No comment.**__ How was he captured, he, who turned our world upside down, disappeared, raised from the death and started a new war? _

_Our source –who would like to remain secret-, informed us a battle has found place between the Death Eaters of the First and Second circle and the Order. A battle the Ministry wasn't even aware of until it was over and done. Harry Potter was also brought back. Of course everyone remembers the tragic news that our hero had been taken away by the Dark and imprisoned a few months ago. Healers have tended his wounds and he is now safe in Hogwarts. At the end of what we now call the 'Final Battle', Dumbledore defeated You-Know-Who. None of our reporters were there, so we do not know the details. Order members say it was a glorious one-on-one fight, whereas Dark supporters and Death Eaters say they were lured into a trap. Who speaks the truth?_

_The only facts we know of now are that, after their Lord was captured, many Death Eaters portkeyed or apparated away to safety. The few who could not flee quick enough are now either captured or dead. They were, pitiful enough, only followers from the Second circle. Interrogation did not have it's desired effect. One by one, they committed suicide as to not reveal any important information during the questioning._

_Yesterday, Ex-Auror Alastor Moody announced the execution of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be held next Saturday. Because of the countless (Muggle) deaths You-Know-Who is responsible for, he will also be executed in a Muggleway. Hanging. On the question if that wasn't a bit crude –after all, it is a rather Medieval and barbaric way of killing someone- Moody just said he probably deserved an even more painful death, and that it was, in fact, veyr merciful for him._

_I leave the opinions to you, my readers. One way or another, You-Know-Who will be dead next week. And only then the Wizarding World will be able to sigh in relief._

Salty drops fell on the paper. One week, and his world would shatter… Hanging. It was rather ironic. Of all deaths Marvolo would have thought himself dying, that one would never have crossed his mind. Harry guessed the only reason for it was to humiliate him further. He snorted when reading the lines_ 'Of course everyone remembers the tragic news that our hero had been taken away by the Dark and imprisoned a few months ago. Healers have tended his wounds and he is now safe in Hogwarts.'_

Tragic news. Indeed, but not for himself. Imprisonment wasn't exactly what he had faced there. And what wounds? The only wound he had was where he was accidentaly hit by a stray slashing curse. From an Order member nonetheless.

One week. Was there still something he could do? Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he quickly got to his feet. Hanging, hanging… He had read about it once, in primary school. His historybook had contained some information about it. Valuable information he could now use… he wondered. The only books he had now access to were Wizarding books, but in the past, this form of punishment had also been performed a few times, with magical restrictions on it, for if there were no Dementors available to punish criminals. He nearly ran out of his room, climbed through the portrait hole and hurried straight to the library.

After an hour and a few minutes, he finally had what he wanted. The laws of Muggle punishment. When reading the laws under 'hanging' a smile crept on his face. Their choice of punishment for Marvolo was going to be their downfall. Now, he just had to wait until the execution. Getting there would not be a problem. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. No- one would dare to go against his wishes. Not this one at least. He closed the book with a thud, and walked back to his room, his steps a lot lighter than the last few days.

* * *

The Dark Lord was sitting in his cell, his eyes closed. He shivered, but it was not from the cold. Not even from the Dementors. Luckily, they remembered his alliance with them, and they stayed away as far as possible without the Light wizards noticing. How could he have been so stupid as to fall for it? When he had received the peace treaty, He hadn't thought twice and accepted it. Now he cursed himself for such a bold move. When he had arrived on the field, he had not expected them to be ambushed. He had quickly given instructions to his followers to flee. The few who had reacted too slowly were now dead. He himself was so caught up in trying to get his followers out that he hadn't noticed the curse fired at him until it had been too late to counter. A** very** dark curse on top of that, fired by the personification of the Light, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry should not have been there either. He recalled what the letter had said. Peace in exchange for Harry. They had decided they would take it, and when the war would be forgotten by most, let the both of them disappear. The war had been a failure anyway. Most of his Death Eaters were tired of fighting as well. With the ones he had in the Ministry now, he could change the laws to his will. What more was needed? The only thing they had needed to be done was vanish the organisation called Death Eaters. And with what Dumbledore had offered, it could. But now, everything was lost. For him at least. There was no way he could escape or return this time, for the magical restrictions on the execution prevented his spirit from fleeing away to find one of his remaining Horcruxes. He would return to that cursed halflife again, where he was less than a spirit. Forever wandering on the Island of Azkaban.

He woke up wby the creaking of his door, and watched with disinterest the ones who had opened it, five Aurors. Normally, he would have been able to take them all out in mere seconds, but due to the magic- absorping chains around his body, he wouldn't even be able to do a simple Levitation charm.

"Well well, the terror of the wizarding world. Pathetic." The largest Auror said. One nodded. The other three just looked at the one who had spoken nervously, as if they wanted to run away screaming.

"What, lost your tongue?" the second said.

"No, I simply have no wish to waste my words on filth like you." he said, while narrowing his crimson eyes.

The first Auror grinned, showing some rotten teeth. He grabbed Voldemorts robes and heaved him up in the air, not an easy task, for while the Auror was fatter and broader, the Dark Lord was still a few inches taller than him.

"You will die today."

"I know."

"They say you fear death."

"If they say Atlantis exists, do you believe it as well? I fear **nothing**."

An outright lie, but he couldn't just say he feared of losing Harry forever. Something that would come true in a few minutes.

"Nothing, eh? We'll see. When you writh and scream, trying to get loose while the air is squeezed out of you…"

"Not very well informed, are you? With hanging, my neck will break. It has nothing to do with choking." He grinned. "I'll be dead before I get the chance to scream."

This information clearly annoyed the Auror, for he turned around and dragged him through the corridors. The other four just ran a bit behind them. He closed his eyes, and only opened them when he heard people shouting and got dumped on something what felt like wood. He gritted his teeth when he looked up and the first thing he saw was the gallow that would be his death. He got to his feet, trying to maintain some dignity, wich succeeded surprisingly well, judging from the horrified gasps of the crowd. He glared at them and smirked when they drew back. Even now, chained, without magic and about to die, he was still feared. The largest Auror held him again, as if he was going to run away. He let out a soft hiss when Dumbledore climbed the steps up to the scaffold.

"Today you will die."

"So I've noticed." He said with a sarcastic voice.

"Strange, one would expect you to become insane after a week with twenty dementors guarding your cell…"

"Then maybe they are not so loyal to you as you** think**."

"Maybe. But after today, they will be."

His head was put trough the noose and then his former professor spoke to him again.

"Tom. Do you feel regret?"

"Every life I took was considered thorougly. None whom I killed died in vain."

"I take that as a no."

"Take it how you want."

"Very well, then now—"

"STOP!" a frantic voice suddenly called.

Both he and Dumbledore watched in shock as a small figure pushed through the crowd.

"Harry? I told you to stay where you were!" the headmaster said, confused.

"And since I never do what you want, I didn't follow your orders. Your choice of his punishment was your mistake. **I bid him**.(1)" He said, not stopping to catch his breath even once. His eyes flickered with determination."

The ones in the crowd who knew what it meant fell silent, horrified, and the rest muttered in confusion. Obviously, Dumbledore knew what Harry was talking about since he stared at Harry, his mouth half- open, but the Dark Lord was confused. He didn't know what Harry was saying. But some way or another, he knew his life was saved today.

"You—" Dumbledore choked.

"Bid him. Yes." Harry said, with a victorious smile.

"Why?" the incredulous voice sounded

"You don't honestly believe he** captured** me do you? I asked him to come and get me. Your rescuing action was not welcomed."

"I refuse." The headmaster said, clenching his jaw.

"Refuse? I am afraid you can't. You see, you chose the only means of punishment with a loophole. Not very smart. Or are you suddenly going back on your words to and break your own rules? Of course, you would never have thought that there was someone who cared enough about him to bid him but—"

"You** care** about him?"

"I do."

Voldemort shuddered at the icy tone his lover used. It was the same tone he always used when he wanted something, and would do anything to gain it.

"I'm sorry to break your staring contest, but what are you talking about?" Fudge interrupted. Strange, he hadn't noticed the man had been here.

"I am afraid we have to let him go." Dumbledore said in a grave voice.

"Wha--?" Fudge spluttered.

"Harry is right. We have no coice but to follow our own laws.

"What laws?" the minister said, clearly not well-informed.

"The bidding law. I knew of it, but I didn't think for a moment…"

The rest of what they said was lost to him when Harry came to him and pulled his neck out of the noose.

"Harry…what is going on?"

"You don't know this law? Ah well, all the more fun for me. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Will you marry me, in exchange for your freedom?"

The Dark lord was absolutely gobsmacked, and apparently is was visible on his face, for the green- eyed boy bit his lip to hide a laugh

"Marry… you?"

"Yes."

He didn't get what was going on, and it didn't make sense at all. Why would he get free by a marriage? But he saw that Harry was becoming nervous now by his silence, and everyone else was staring now as well.

"Yes. Yes, I want to marry you." he said softly while putting his arms around the boy, who sighted in relief.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said in a soft voice, and the boy released himself from his lover's embrace.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want this?"

"More than anything."

The shoulders of the elder wizard slumped.

"For how long…"

"The summer after Sirius died. I wanted to die as well, and went to Marvolo to ask him to kill me. He didn't though, saying my death would solve nothing. I stayed at his Manor that whole summer, and finally found what it meant to live. You see, he gave me the only thing I always wanted, but what you did not give me. A choice. A way out of this war. We decided to ignore the prophecy, and, because we decided it together, it was broken. I have to thank you for that by the way. It was you who gave me that idea. You said that not every prophecy came true. That when the ones involved both decided to not act upon it, it had no meaning anymore."

"And what about your parents, and Sirius?"

"Don't try to talk guilt into me." The Gryffinfor said in an icy voice. "I know why they had to die, and if they saw me now…If everything I have heard about them is true, they would forgive me and tell me to try and live a happy life. I have that now."

"So the light is doomed, isn't it?" Dumbledore said grimly.

"Not necessarily." Voldemort spoke. "If you are willing to actually hold your word this time and make that peace treaty with me, I will follow it."

"You think I believe that?"

"For me, proceeding this war any longer would not be beneficial. What reasons did you believed I had when I answered to your letter? I would be glad to end all this, and my followers agree with me."

"Very well. But, as respose to the bidding, I am still able to execute the banishing law. You are hereby banished from the British Isles…"

"Can't." Harry said, not doing any attempt to cover his sniggering

"And why can't I?" Dumbledore said with narrowed eyes.

"The law stops at the sea. You could banish him from Britain** if** the execution was held there, but, seeing as we are on a small island somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, this island is the furthest you can banish us from."

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" the Dark Lord said with an admiring voice.

"Yup. You didn't really think I wouldn't fight back, did you?"

"I didn't know. But I surely hadn't believed you would do it** legally**."

"First time for everything."

"There is one thing I do not get."

"oh?"

"I get my life, my freedom and on top of that I get a husband? How is that in** any** way punishment?"

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing." Fudge grumbled, shooting wary glances at Voldemort.

"The law wasn't created to help criminals, but to help the bidders. In the Dark Ages, many women lost their husbands in war, and some of them didn't raise enough money to take care of themselves and their children. If they couldn't find another husband, this was sometimes the only option…"

"But you're not a woman!" Fudge exclaimed, and many in the crowd nodded."

"I know, but since it was abormal for two man to marry, no- one wrote specifically in the law that it had to be a woman who bidded someone."

"Ugh, then just get along with it and **go**!"

"I was planning to…" Harry smiled. "Dumbledore?"

"Sigh. I have no choice, do I?"

"No."

"Harry James Potter, do you want to take Tom Marvolo Riddle as your husband until death do you part?"

"Yes. I do."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, do you want to take Harry James Potter as your husband until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do." He said, his voice filled with emotion when meeting the eys of his savior.

"You may kiss." He said with a tired voice.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes when their lips met. They were back at home now, Yew manor. After the short wedding they went straight home, where they were met with enthusiasm by the members of the Inner Circle. A few were disappointed that the war was over, but they understood why. The next candidate for Minister was Lucius Malfoy, and the elections were going to be held soon. And Lucius was by far the most populair candidate. From there on, they could change whatever they wanted in the world. Even Bellatrix, who had hated Harry with passion in the beginning, gave him a not-expected hug and her congratulations…

"Lost in thoughts?" Marvolo asked.

"Yes. It is over now, isn't it? The war, everything."

"It is. From now on, I will never have to leave you again. "

"And I never you." Harry agreed.

He turned them over, so Harry laid on top of Marvolo's chest. He stroked the soft, pale skin and sighted.

"What is it?"

"I just wondered how my friends are going to react if they hear the news…"

"You can worry about that when you get their letters back."

"Yes."

He had sent Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville all the same letter. He thought they would prefer to hear it from him then from the press. He hoped they wouldn't break their ties with him. But even if they did… he had his own family here now. Harry reached down and kissed his husband again. Marvolo placed a hand in Harry's neck to deepen it and let his tongue slip into Harry'd mouth. When they released each other after what seemed hours, red eyes met green.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too, more than I can tell you…"

"Then show me." The boy said with a mischievous grin. "After all, it** is** our wedding night…"

Marvolo grinned and flipped them over again, his mouth sucking at every patch of Harry's skin it could reach.

"With pleasure."

* * *

_Dear Harry, I hope this letter will find you in good health._

_I wrote you this letter to ease your obvious concern. Either way, you have ended this war. I do not care if you do that by killing or marriage, of course, if the last makes you happier, please do so. So, congratulations from me. I hope you will find whatever it is that you search for. I am not planning to 'break my ties' with you, as you putted it, just because of the one you love. Will I see you soon?_

_Love, Hermione._

* * *

_Hey mate, _

_No way I'm gonna drop you! Be prepared for a huge party we're gonna throw! -though, really, You-Know-Who?- ah, well. Can't do anything about it, no? Mom's dead worried, but I tried to tell her that no matter what you do, it all turns out well in the end. Fred and George are estatic. They think they can trick your husband into learning them Dark spells so they can use it in their shop. Nuts, the both of them… Greetings from Ginny by the way. When she first heard the news, she didn't know what to say. First she was angry that she never stood a chance, but now she's ok with it, I guess. Right now she's off to Diagon Alley. Probably buying a wedding present for you. Since I'm never good at that stuff, do you care if I'm just giving you candy or do you want something more personal? _

_Oh, Neville is here. He got your letter as well. I'll write his reply in here as well. He's nervous about meeting You-Know-Who, but he said that if you want him on the wedding party we're setting up, he'll come. He's just confused that you didn't tell anyone of us this sooner. I am as well, but, now I think of it, Dumbledore would have either shipped you off to 's, or locked you up at Hogwarts 'for your own protection.' Expect a visit from me and the rest very soon! –could you give me your adress and ask You-Know-Who if it is alright if we come? Wouldn't want him scaring poor Neville to death-_

_Greets, Ron, Gin and Nev._

* * *

_Dear Harry._

_I'm glad you have finally found someone. Ron said something about a party… can I come too? Dad is busy with the next Quibbler. He made an article about you. I haven't seen it yet, but I think it will be nice._

_Greetings, your friend, Luna._

* * *

Harry smiled down on the letters. Marvolo had read them too, over his shoulder.

"So. Wedding party… I think it is a nice idea. You've told me so much about your friends, this is my chance to meet them, right?"

"You don't mind? I mean, one of them is a Muggleborn, and the rest are blood traitors…"

"I'll behave." He grinned.

Harry smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you."

_I'll do anything to make you smile…_

* * *

Ah, cute ending!Well, this was my first One- shot, hope you liked it . Got much longer than planned, but that is with nearly all my stories. The story Through Tome, was planned for a one- shot as well, but has now seven chapters, and won't be finished anytime soon!

Read and Review please!

(1) **to bid someone.** This is my own translation of the dutch custom 'iemand verbidden'. I could not find a Medieval dictionary on the internet and the word wasn't in a normal one. 'Verbidden' was a law used by execution in the Dark Ages. It was created for widows who couldn't get a man and needed one to get money. If someone was executed, they could shout: **Ik verbid hem!**, or in (my own) english: **I bid him!** And the criminal was released in exchange for a marriage.

I do not know the exact laws regarding this custom, only that the one who bidded had to be unmarried. The ageline was different as well, since in Medieval times, one was considered nubile at the age of twelve. The other laws I know of is that, once married, both the criminal and the wife could be banned from the place of execution. The criminal would have to pay a sum of gold, but other than that, would get all his belongings back.

I changed a few laws, since, obviously, gay marriages were not done in the Dark Ages, and I also wasn't sure about how the banning worked. I only know that this custom was used in the Netherlands and in what was called then Austria- Hungary. I do not know if it was used in the British empire.

I hope this was informative enough. If anyone knows of this concept and knows the true english word for it, please tell me and I will change it.


End file.
